1. Technical Field
The invention relates to on-line chat. More particularly, the invention relates to enhancing the customer experience by identifying chats that are redirected to other channels.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a customer is unable to solve a service or product problem using chat with an agent of the service or product provider, in frustration the customer may leave the chat and contact the service or product provider through another channel, such as by a voice call. Redirection or leakage of chats from one channel to other channel is common in a customer service environment. Unfortunately, an increase in the number of leakages can degrade the customer experience, chances of possible sales, and can also lead to customer dropout, where the customer gives up. The most common leakage of chats is leakage-to-voice chat.